Paragraphs
by Noblee
Summary: Una historia. Un párrafo. Un mundo de posibilidades.


_HTTYD no me pertenece._

Una serie de pequeños relatos, la mayoría centrados en Hiccup y Astrid. Hay todo tipo de género. La mayoría no se relacionan, y algunos sí. Algunos son ubicados en la primera película, otros en la segunda, y otros en los intermedios o _después de_.

Espero les guste.

 **NOTA** : El 25 está basado en "Batallas perdidas" de _5 times_ , no tendré idea de cómo hacerle una continuación a esa pequeña historia (como han pedido), pero no pude evitar agregar eso xD

* * *

 **Paragraphs: 1-40**

 **1\. Matar**

Lo ha derribado. El dragón está tan enredado en su trampa, que matarlo serían tan sencillo. El cuchillo, sin embargo, pesa en su mano. Pesa más que un hacha. Pesa más que la decepción de su padre. Y la vulnerabilidad en los ojos del Furia Nocturna, su miedo y su desesperación le es palpable a Hiccup, quien decidido a complicarse un poco más la vida, corta las sogas liberando al dragón.

 **2\. Torpe**

Si no hubiera sido por Gobber, Hiccup ya estaría muerto. En medio del bosque, entrenando, Astrid está segura de que podrían pasar meses, años incluso, y la torpeza de Hiccup no desaparecería. Unos días después, viéndole derrotar al Cremallerus Espantosus, Astrid ya no está tan segura.

 **3\. Imitación**

No le toma mucho tiempo saber dónde se encuentra Hiccup. Y tampoco le cuesta mucho hacerse una idea de por qué –nuevamente– se ha escabullido de su padre. El chico está tan asustado de no poder ser como el hombre que le ha criado, aquel que tiene casi en un pedestal. "Lo que buscas, lo que quieres _ser,_ está aquí, Hiccup", su mano se apoya en su pecho, sobre su corazón. No tiene que ser como su padre, sólo tiene que ser _él_. Y todo estará bien.

 **4\. Peligro**

Hace años que no ve en Toothless esa mirada predadora sobre sí mismo. Algo le ha dicho Drago, algo le ha ordenado. Está en peligro, puede sentir esa desagradable sensación recorrerle el cuerpo. Y _rayos_ , está atrapado.

 **5\. Poste**

Joder, joder. ¿Por qué sólo a él le suceden ese tipo de cosas? Ha logrado derribar al temido Furia Nocturna y ahora tiene que huir de la Pesadilla Monstruosa. ¿Qué nada le puede salir bien? Agitado, se esconde tras un poste. Sólo espera que ese pedazo de madera le pueda proteger y darle tiempo para seguir corriendo.

 **6\. Cámara lenta**

No reacciona. ¡No reacciona! Su cuerpo está a casi nada de quedar estampado en ese pedazo de hielo. Toothless va a atacarlo. Hiccup da un vistazo furtivo a ambos lados; no hay salida. Va a morir. "Hiccup", el grito desesperado de su padre le hace voltear hacia él. Viene corriendo, viene nuevamente a salvarle el trasero. Su alivio, sin embargo, le dura muy poco. Porque mientras su padre se abalanza sobre él, puede ver como Toothless lanza su ataque. Y a partir de ahí es como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta.

 **7\. Alucinar**

Wow. Sólo _wow_. Hiccup sabe que el ataque de una horda de dragones no es para estar emocionado y casi sintiéndose en el paraíso. Pero ver a Astrid en acción le hace alucinar. Lástima que Gobber le devuelve a la realidad demasiado rápido.

 **8\. Natural**

Astrid es buena en combate. Es buena en tantas cosas aparte, que es natural que Hiccup le haya vencido en algo que ella nunca creyó ser posible. Porque así es Hiccup, desviándose del camino, para encontrar otro mejor.

 **9\. Cafeína**

El lado izquierdo de la cama está vacío. Hiccup, acostumbrado a que Astrid sea una persona muy madrugadora, sonríe levemente y se baja al primer piso para hacerse un desayuno. El día que se viene será uno muy pesado, con sus pros y sus contras, pero Hiccup también está acostumbrado a eso. Sin embargo, cuando llega a la cocina, una taza con café está sobre la mesa. "Ojala te guste", dice la notita que está a un lado. El café ya está frío, pero aun así le sabe a gloria.

 **10\. Pechos**

De acuerdo, quizás los ha mirado más de la cuenta. Quizás desea acariciarlos y sentir esa porción de piel bajo sus manos. Pero es algo normal, ¿verdad? Después de todo, la chica que tiene al lado en bikini es su novia. Hiccup, frustrado y un poco avergonzado, vuelve a concentrar la mirada al frente. Astrid, quien está acostada a un lado de él, ríe entre dientes y pretende seguir durmiendo.

 **11\. Muro**

Su espalda choca contra el muro de concreto. Frente a ella, el enemigo sonríe sintiéndose victorioso. Astrid también sonríe y aprieta más el puño que tiene sobre el mango del hacha. Si ese idiota cree que la ha vencido, entonces no le queda de otra mas que mostrarle su error.

 **12\. Almendra**

Ha quedado con Snotlout para ir de pesca. Llega un poco tarde, y si no es por Astrid se le habría olvidado. El chico parece no tomarle demasiada importancia y le insta que le siga al lago. Cuando ambos están sentados, codo a codo, Snotlout esnifa un poco y sonríe sardónico. "No sabía que ya habían llegado a ese punto". Hiccup le da una colleja y agarra un mechón de su cabello discretamente. Huele a miel con almendras, el champú de Astrid.

 **13\. Abordaje**

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que subirse a ese barco y llegar con ese tal Drago Bludvist. "Hiccup, _no_ ", le susurra Astrid, sabiendo que es lo que va hacer. Hiccup, reprimiendo una sonrisa por el gesto, le besa la mejilla rápidamente antes de irse. "Tengo que hacerlo", le dijo antes de cruzar las puertas. "Y tú estás tonto si crees que te dejaré ir solo", le dice ella al momento de alcanzarlo.

 **14\. Forjar**

Hay muchas líneas en el suelo. Y da un poco de risa ver a Toothless gruñirle enojado al momento en que pisa una de esas líneas dibujadas en la nieve. Astrid, quien los ve desde el árbol, se pregunta qué está pasando entre esos dos. Pero Hiccup se ve divertido al igual que Toothless, y algo le dice que ese momento significa algo más para ellos que un simple juego.

 **15\. Cueva**

La tormenta parece no cesar. La ropa de ambos está cerca de la fogata que han hecho dentro de esa cueva, e Hiccup intenta dejar de temblar. A buena hora se les ocurrió irse de excursión, dejando a Toothless y a Stormfly en casa. Hiccup estornuda muy fuerte y al instante puede sentir los brazos delgados y fuertes de Astrid rodear su cuerpo. "Hay que mantener el calor", explica ella con una sonrisa. Hiccup ríe por la bajo y asiente, dejándose querer.

 **16\. Ver**

"¿Lo ves, Hiccup? Te dije que estaba aquí". Lo próximo que sabe el castaño es que Astrid le ha jugado una broma y ha desplegado la aleta dorsal de su traje. Le ha dicho tantas veces que deje de hacer eso, pero la risa de Astrid le encanta tanto, que está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Otra vez.

 **17\. Marchas**

Hiccup está nervioso. "Vamos, Hiccup, peores batallas has enfrentado", le recuerda Gobber con una sonrisa burlona. Valka, quien le oído –y segura de que los demás también–, suelta una risa corta y le da un breve abrazo a su hijo. "Lo harás bien". Hiccup parece estar un poco mejor, pero cuando las puertas del gran salón se abren y Astrid empieza a marchar hacia él con una hermosa túnica nupcial sobre su cuerpo, un sudor frío se adueña de sus manos.

 **18\. Adhesivo**

"¿Es en serio?" Astrid se ha cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Hiccup, acompañado de Toothless, se ve confundido. "¿Qué? Funciona", replica él con una sonrisa mientras le pide a Toothless que lama un poco más del papel tapiz que adornará la habitación de su hijo.

 **19\. Costillas**

Reconstruir Berk está siendo difícil. Pero Hiccup se ha llevado la peor parte. El castaño parece no darse cuenta, porque sigue tan inmerso en sus labores. Pero Astrid lo ha notado. No duerme bien. No come como se debe. Valka no sabe qué hacer y mientras ambas terminan su labor del día, comparten una mirada preocupada.

 **20\. Piedad**

"Si me hubiera esforzado, quizás lo habría podido convencer", susurra Hiccup quedamente. "Quizás podría haberlo salvado", agrega, sintiendo un dulzor amargo en la boca. Astrid, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo, suspira. Esa noche han decidido pasarla juntos, tratando de curarse un poco las heridas que ha dejado el combate contra Drago Bludvist. Hiccup, en particular, parece un poco atormentado por el final del hombre. "Él no quería ser salvado", murmura Astrid, obligándole a Hiccup a mirarla fijamente. El chico cierra los ojos y asiente resignado, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella.

 **21\. Convicto**

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí encerrado. Podrían ser horas o días. Lo que sí sabe es que le han dado una paliza y que se han llevado a Toothless. No se suponía que terminaría así, sólo era un viaje de rutina. Unos pasos le alertan y se incorpora con dificultad. La celda está oscura, no hay ventanas. Pero no hay luz que pueda alumbrar más que la mirada azul de su prometida. "Te voy a sacar de aquí, Hiccup".

 **22\. Gaseosa**

Hiccup despierta un poco adolorido. La cabeza le da vueltas y el ojo izquierdo le duele horrores. "¿Qué rayos pasó?", murmura para sí. "El corcho de un barril te noqueó", responde Astrid entre risas. La chica sigue con su túnica nupcial e Hiccup sonríe avergonzado. "Un dragón te puede caer encima, pero es un corcho lo que te deja inconsciente", bromea ella mientras toma entre sus manos las de él. "Es una de mis tantas habilidades", responde Hiccup, risueño, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

 **23\. Papelón**

Hiccup golpea la mesa con su puño y su hijo se remueve incomodo en su sitio. Genial, ha cabreado al viejo y su madre no le salvará de esa. "Estás castigado, Ethan. Y antes de que digas algo, pasarás las siguientes dos semanas ayudando a Snotlout con sus tareas", su voz es seria y deja muy en claro que no está de humor para replicas. Ethan asiente decaído y sale de la habitación. "¿No fuiste un poco duro?", pregunta Astrid con una sonrisa cómplice, que Hiccup no tarda en imitar. "Pff, será muy mi hijo, pero debe aprender a no tirarse de un acantilado sin supervisión." Astrid se sienta en la orilla del escritorio y disfruta la mirada de Hiccup sobre ella. "¿No lo hiciste tú cuando apenas podías hacer funcionar el ala de Toothless?" Hiccup sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

 **24\. Ropa**

Astrid aún puede recordar la tonta mentira que Hiccup le dijo aquel día. "Hago ropa". Por favor, como si hubiera podido creerle. Acercándose al árbol donde ha dejado incrustada el hacha, Astrid mira sobre su hombro y observa como Hiccup va hacia ella con una mirada emocionada. "Oh, Astrid. Tienes que ver esto", le dice él mientras le muestra los planos sobre el nuevo traje que se está haciendo. Astrid suelta una carcajada interna. Okey, quizás no era mentira después de todo.

 **25\. Duras***

La mejilla le duele. Astrid le ha dado una cachetada. "En verdad lo siento", susurra él, sintiéndose impotente y abochornado por haber provocado esa mirada dolida en su esposa. Astrid retrocede unos pasos y observa la palma de su mano. Está roja y duele. "Márchate, Hiccup", responde ella dándole la espalda. Cuando escucha los pasos de Hiccup dirigirse fuera de la habitación, sus rodillas parecen ceder ante su peso y termina arrodillada, sintiendo como las lágrimas de frustración corren por sus mejillas. Y aunque Hiccup salió de la habitación, se quedó en la puerta.

 **26\. Plural**

Eret y él han regresado de una tribu vecina. Han ido a hacer unas negociaciones y todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Eret se despide de él e Hiccup aprovecha la madrugada para ir a sorprender a Astrid. La rubia sigue dormida y está abrazando la almohada, una imagen que le da demasiada ternura. Quitándose el zapato y la ropa que usado en el viaje, se mete en la cama y poco a poco le arrebata la almohada para sustituirla con su cuerpo. "Soy yo Astrid", dice al verla entreabrir los ojos. "Vamos, vuelve a dormir. Por cierto, te extrañé", agrega con una sonrisa y le da un beso tierno en los labios. Astrid sonríe, todavía adormilada. "Nosotros también te extrañamos", contesta, tomando una de sus manos y colocándola sobre su –todavía– vientre plano. Hiccup sólo puede abrir los ojos sorprendido y sollozar.

 **27\. Colar**

Los dioses realmente lo odiaban. Si no, ¿cómo podría explicar la necesidad de tener que llevar el dragón a la aldea para zafarse de él? A punto de entrar al taller, Hiccup maldice por lo bajo al oír la voz de Astrid llamándole. Si no fuera porque tiene un dragón escondido tras él, se habría quedado embobado mirándola.

 **28\. Muerte**

No. No. No. Eso no puede estar pasando. Astrid se baja del dragón con tanta velocidad que tropieza un poco por la nieve. Los sollozos de Stoick son fuertes y la mamá de Hiccup se aferra al cuerpo de él con gran fuerza. Está muerto. Sus rodillas flaquean y puede sentir en su hombro la mano de Gobber, quien también tiene los ojos rojos y con lágrimas. Astrid cubre su boca con ambas manos y grita, sabiendo que Hiccup no podrá escucharla.

 **29\. Gacela**

Está cansado. Los músculos de sus piernas le duelen y las palpitaciones le hacen desear poder echarse al suelo y descansar un poco. Pero los pasos que se acercan a él le obligan a seguir corriendo y seguir escurriendo en sudor. El bosque es un poco difícil de atravesar y tropieza con unas raíces. Sin embargo, consigue levantarse a tiempo. Continúa corriendo entre los árboles y puede escuchar el eco de la risa de Astrid. Se apoya contra un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando se ve atrapado entre los brazos de Astrid. Ella también está escurriendo en sudor y tiene ramitas enredadas en su trenza rubia. "Te atrapé", exclama entre jadeos y victoriosa. Hiccup alza ambas manos, aceptando la derrota. De todas formas, sabía que era imposible escapar de ella.

 **30\. Espina**

"Ten cuidado, ten cuidado", repite frenéticamente Hiccup. Astrid, teniendo el pie de él sobre su regazo, roda los ojos con exasperación. El muy tonto se ha enterrado una espina en la planta del pie. "Te dije que no salieras descalzo", le recuerda ella con cierta saña al verle temblar un poco. Sólo va a atormentarlo un poquito. Se lo merece.

 **31\. Fecha**

Hiccup se ve un tanto sospechoso. Y el hecho de que le esté evitando no ayuda demasiado. Astrid, sin embargo, aprovechando un descuido le acorrala, exigiéndole que le haga saber qué rayos le pasa. El chico balbucea nervioso y en un movimiento rápido, y que ella no esperaba, intercambia posiciones y se marcha. El mal humor le dura hasta la noche, pues cuando entra a su casa puede ver a Hiccup con un ramo de flores y una cena preparada.

 **32\. Casino**

Hiccup maldice por lo bajo y se aparta, dejándole libre el camino a Astrid. El tipo que les ha embaucado parece sentirse victorioso y deseoso por poder probar con sus propios labios los de aquella fiera vikinga. Sin embargo, lo único que recibe es un golpe tan fuerte que lo deja inconsciente. "¿Alguien más quiere tratarme como un objeto?", espeta Astrid con furia. Hiccup, a sus espaldas, reprime una carcajada.

 **33\. Afeitar**

"Deberías afeitarte", dice Astrid. Hiccup pasa los dedos sobre su barbilla y sonríe con malicia. "¿No te gusta?", pregunta él, acercándose a ella y colocando su rostro muy cerca del de ella. Astrid suelta una risilla y le da un leve manotazo en la pierna. "No hagas eso", le exige Astrid tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, pero es tarde. Hiccup la ha visto y como tiene toda la tarde libre, planea escuchar la risa de su prometida hasta el anochecer.

 **34\. Bultos**

Las nevadas ese invierno están siendo más fuertes que las de los años anteriores, pero eso no impidió que Hiccup haya salido con los niños a jugar afuera. Astrid, calentando un poco de chocolate, suspira, decidida a echarle la bronca a Hiccup si alguno de sus hijos se llega a resfriar. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se abre, Astrid se dirige hacia allá, topándose únicamente con Hiccup. "¿Dónde están los niños?" Por el bien de él, más la vale que no le venga con que se le perdieron o algo así. Hiccup sólo ríe y abre su gran abrigo, dejando ver a los dos niños aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre.

 **35\. Balanza**

En un arrebato, inducido por la borrachera, Eret no puede hacer más que retar a Hiccup a una pelea. El castaño, que está igual o peor que él, acepta y ambos salen del salón. Los demás sólo ríen por el patético espectáculo que están dando esos dos, y Astrid –queriéndose ir pronto a casa y poder dormir– derrumba a Eret con un puño flojo. "Oye, estaba peleando contra él", arremete Eret desde el suelo, con una sonrisa bobalicona. Astrid suelta un resoplido de risa y toma a Hiccup del brazo. "Si te metes con él, te metes conmigo." Hiccup se le queda viendo maravillado y la abraza con tanta fuerza que ambos terminan en el suelo.

 **36\. Torcedura**

Hiccup fuerza su agarre sobre Astrid. Llevan caminando unos buenos minutos y la chica se ve sonrojada por el esfuerzo, aun así no hace gesto alguno que indique que lo va a bajar. Cuando regresan a la tribu, Snotlout y Gobber rompen en carcajadas. Ver al jefe ser cargado como una novia delicada no es algo que se ve todos los días.

 **37\. Ajustar**

"Venga, yo te ayudo", exclama Astrid, risueña y con un brillo de diversión en su mirada. Hiccup, quien está batallando un poco en colocarse su traje, suspira y deja que las manos hábiles de su novia le ayuden. "A veces creo que hiciste el traje tan complicado para que yo te ayudara", bromea Astrid, antes de darle un corto beso sobre sus labios. Hiccup sólo se sonroja y lo niega.

 **38\. Rutas**

Hay demasiados caminos para poder ganarse el respeto de Astrid, pero sólo hay uno para ganarse su amor. Es un camino complicado, a veces confuso y a veces excitante. Pero Hiccup está más que dispuesto a cruzarlo todos los días de su vida.

 **39\. Gozar**

Ese día, Hiccup le pide que le acompañe. Se ve un poco nervioso. Astrid le sigue y se monta tras él sobre Toothless. Falta muy poco para que anochezca. "Una vez dijiste que esta vista era genial", susurra Hiccup, mirándole sobre el hombro con una sonrisa leve. "También dije que Toothless era genial", le molesta Astrid. Hiccup ríe un poco y asiente. "¿Y si te pido ser mi esposa, aquí y ahora, eso me haría ser genial?" Astrid entreabre los labios, no sabiendo que decir, pero abraza a Hiccup y esconde su sonrisa en la espalda de él.

 **40\. Problemas**

Se ha desmayado. Joder, ¡Astrid se ha desmayado en pleno vuelo! Stormfly reacciona un poco lento e Hiccup no puede hacer más que obligar a Toothless a lanzarse en picada. Astrid sigue inconsciente, aun y cuando la logra tomar entre sus brazos, la chica no reacciona. "Volvamos a Berk, amigo", susurra Hiccup. Stormfly se ve un poco triste, Toothless se ve un poco preocupado e Hiccup se ve un poco furioso. Los próximos meses obligará a Astrid a quedarse en el suelo.

* * *

Muchas… muuuchas historias. Espero las hayan disfrutado.


End file.
